


Relentless

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Praise, Strong Power Dynamic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Prompt 'strong power dynamics'.Kutu is pushed past her limits.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Kutu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** , wearing only a silk, dark red robe that  **[Alaric](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33723422)**  had gifted her earlier that night, knelt on the floor of his room. Since her arms were folded behind her back and bound with the robe’s sash, the fabric loosely hung open at her sides.

Alaric knelt in front of her with his legs between hers to keep them spread. He was, unsurprisingly, still fully clothed; had a hand wrapped around her throat while the other agitated the heat in her groin.

With Kutu’s gaze trained on the rubies in Alaric’s mask, her brows furrowed and mouth fell open as the steadily building tension abruptly melted away. Her thighs quivered as aftershocks overwhelmed her exhausted body once again.

Alaric’s fingers, now familiar, were  _relentless_  tonight, and she wasn’t sure if her latest orgasm had been her third or fourth.

She whimpered as said fingers returned to her tender nub before she was ready, felt firm resistance from the legs between hers as she instinctively tried to close them.

“Good girl,” Alaric purred. “Can you give me… one more tonight?”

Kutu wordlessly shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut as he massaged her regardless. It didn’t take long for pleasure to dull her sensitivity, and her breath quickened as she squirmed and rocked against his hand.

For the fifth, and final, time that night, she came with his name on her lips.


End file.
